


By Your Side: Jason

by feralfemby



Series: By Your Side [5]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, implied janson nonsense because i am weak, jason is a lot more insightful than he's given credit for, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfemby/pseuds/feralfemby
Summary: A pre-successful DJ ponders the implications of his own mortality and place in the world.





	By Your Side: Jason

Jason Mendoza used to be content with his life. He never thought he’d have a reason not to be. But this year, this lifetime was different. He was suddenly forced to question, to evaluate and realize when things weren’t working anymore. He had new friends and new interests, and a chance at helping people. Maybe the idea in the study was right; he did get more ethical after a near death experience. With all the things that had happened to him recently, he felt like he couldn’t avoid being more mindful. 

In addition to feeling more moral lately, he also felt safer. After all, he’d cheated death. But it was more than that. He felt a pull to be a better person. It was almost like there was someone watching over him, making sure nothing happened to him and that he did the right thing. He felt like he wasn’t in this world alone anymore. Like somehow, some way he didn’t understand, someone was responsible for him in a way no one ever had been. And he was actually getting somewhere because of it. He didn’t understand exactly how, but he guessed the universe was on his side. Because Jason’s life was getting better. He was actually on his way toward getting the life he deserved.


End file.
